


Quiet Like a Mouse

by tekowrites



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekowrites/pseuds/tekowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caught in action</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Like a Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> I have this thing about rooms full of books and two boys that invites all sorts of trouble. Also, no beta. :(

There’s a feminine quality to Sion’s face when it’s dipped in a blush. His white hair makes him all the more fair; but when he’s touching himself with purpose, there is no room to mistake how male he truly is.

Nezumi watches from behind the shelves, transfixed, as silent and still as a mouse. Sion lies flat on the bed, his face towards the head of the bed, and it’s back to Nezumi. His breathing fills the air, as does the low drawn out squeaking of the bed. He grunts a little, and frustrated sighs escape his mouth.

His hips buck and touch air, but no release is forthcoming, he needs more, something else to push him over the edge.

Nezumi waits, fingers twitching, feet almost sliding out, he wants to touch, to kiss every patch of exposed flesh, but doesn’t want to risk breaking the moment or risk Sion’s reaction to his peeping.

Sion’s pants and underwear are confining the stretch of his legs, and he kicks them off, making them land on the floor.

He lifts himself, and crawls to the head of the bed, on his forearms and knees now ,his face smothered in Nezumi’s pillow. His arm reaches back and he pulls and rubs again, picking up speed, knees spreading apart, his back completely exposed, Sion reaches a finger, and slips it inside his body.

His reaction is immediate, he spills all over the sheets, breathes in the smell of the pillow, and lets his hand fall, as his body collapse fully on the bed.

Nezumi’s control snaps, and he exposes his presence, when Sion is almost unconscious with the delirium of satisfaction. He kisses Sion, and fights back his arousal and instinct to just attack the tired figure. Sion clutches an arm, brings him closer, then his limbs fall, relaxed. Nezumi looks at the face, clearly sleeping now, and sighs.

He goes for a cold shower, muttering about clean sheets as he leaves the room.


End file.
